Trilateral Commission (1st)
|- | style="background:grey;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:grey;" | Founded || Thu, Mar 04, 2008 |- | style="background:White;" | Current Government | *'Chairman' TOOL *'Chief Executive Officer' Grim Reaper (GR) *'First Representative' Trowa *'Second Representative' Heero *'Chief Of Staff' Cooksonthegreat |- | style="background:grey;" | Grand Council | *'Head Of Internal Affairs' Itnitram *'Head Of Military/Security' Teargas *'Head Of External Affairs' Left Hand of God *'Head Of Recruiting' Drakedeath |- |style="background:Grey;" | Forum || http://tricom.forum0.biz/index.htm |- | style="background:Grey;" | International Relations || * Protectorate with Polaris * PIAT with Socialistic Empire * PIAT with Socialist People's Army |- |} ' Charter Of The Trilateral Commission Charter of the Trilateral Commission We, the nations of Planet Bob, Exercise our allegiance to one another under one structure of government, the Trilateral Commission. '''Article I: Initiation' Any nation pledging an oath to the Trilateral Commission on the Trilateral Commission forum requesting membership will be initiated, provided said nation does not present a security risk to the Trilateral Commission, or belong to any other alliances. Our oath consists of the following: *''' Nation name '''* Nation ruler *''' Nation team '''* Resources *''' Nation Strength '''* Previous Alliances Article II: Structure 1. Although voting is not required, all members of the trilateral commission are encouraged to vote. 2. The Trilateral Commission will consist of a Supreme Council(Chairman, a CEO, 2 Representatives, any Elder Representatives, and the Chief of Staff), a Grand Council (Head of Internal Affairs, Head of External Affairs, and a Head of Millitary/Security), and a General Council(Consists of staff in the Supreme Council, the Grand Council, and any officials working in the departments). 2:A. Supreme Council 2:A.I The Chairman The Chairman is the leader of the alliance and Head of the Supreme Council. The Chairman will command the Commission Government, maintain veto power over it, and has the ability to block the election of specific government members if he or she sees fit to do so. The Chairman is empowered to appoint a representative to conduct affairs in his/her absence and a representative to represent his/her interests in the government and abroad. The Representative will be the successor to the Chairman. The Chairman serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Chairman resigns he or she will take up the title of elder representative and serve as counsel to all levels of the Order. The currend CEO will then be nominated as Chairman. If the current CEO, or both of the representatives are unable or unavailable to become Chairman, an elder representative can be recalled from retirement by the government to re-assume the position of Chairman. In such circumstances the government must be in majority agreement, and must have the approval of the current Chairman, the CEO and all current representatives. If the Chairman is unavailable, approval is required from the CEO and Current representatives. If the CEO and Current Representatives are also unavailable, a simple majority vote from the government would be necessary. The Chairman has the ability to remove anyone he/she sees as a threat to the alliance. In the circumstance the decision is under scrutiny, a vote from the government may be requested, whereby a two-thirds majority of the government vote is required to overturn the decision made by the Chairman. 2:A.II The CEO Being one level underneath the Chairman, the CEO or Chief Executive Officer is the highest ranking officer, administrator, or executive, in charge of total co-management of the alliance. The only difference between the Chairman and the CEO is that the article in the Charter, pertaining to the CEO, may be revised if a member of the Supreme Council submits a motion of revision. He/She Can Make All Final Decisions For The Exception Of Inter-Alliance War & Termination Of The Alliance. The CEO serves for life or until resignation. In the event the CEO resigns he or she will take up the title of Elder Representative and serve as counsel to all levels of the Order. 2:A.III Representative The Chairman may appoint any member of the Body Republic to be a representative, who will serve purely as an advisory Council to both the Leader and the government. There are a total of 2 representatives. In the absence of the Chairman and the CEO, they take on his/her role until his/her return. However, they do not have the power to appoint or dismiss, unless a member requests removal from the alliance, or an Initiate has submitted an application and fulfilled the initiation proccess, or unless concent is given by the Chairman or the CEO. If there are 2 representatives present, the 1st representative fills in for the chairman and the CEO; and the 2nd representative fills in for the 1st rep. Any representative serves for life, or until 1 months inactivity. Under these circumstances, 2 days are given for compliance. If there is no compliance, then the representative is replaced. 2:A.IV Elder Representative Any members that were once leaders of any previous alliance consisting of 200+ members will automatically be appointed Elder Representative. If the current Chairman resigns his/her position, he/she will be automatically appointed Elder Representative. If the currend CEO resigns his/her position, he/she will be automaticaly appointed Elder Representative. This is a position of GREAT prestige, and demands all respect from ALL members of the alliance. The Chairman, the CEO, the 2 Representatives, the Chief of Staff, and any Elder representatives form what is called the "Supreme Council". Private meetings of the Supreme coucil may take place in a completely separate Website that is set aside from the CN world. 2:A.IV Chief of Staff The Chief of Staff is head of the Grand Council. He is in charge of coordinating tasks given by the Chairman, the CEO, or their Representatives. He then relayes these tasks to the appropriate departments. 2.B Grand Council -Each of the three elected Grand Council members will take on a role as the leader of one of the departments of the Trilateral Commission: 2.B.I Head of Internal Affairs He/she is in charge of the inner workings of the alliance and it's forum. He/she is in charge of communication, the treasury, and answering any FAQ's any members may have about the alliance or the game. He/she may appoint up to 2 officials. 2.B.II Head of External Affairs He/she is in charge of All foreign relations. He/she is in charge of coordinating recruitment drives. He/she may appoint up to 2 officials. 2.B.III Head of Military/Security He/she is in charge of the military of the Trilateral Commission. He/she works with the head of Internal Affairs on filtering ghosts. He/she works with the Head of External Affairs on any possible threat that may be brought to the Trilateral Commission. He/she may appoint up to 2 officials. 2.C The General Council The General Council includes all government staff, any department officials, and any ambassadors. 3. Elections: The Heads of the Departments in the Grand Council will be electable. The Chief of Staff position will be electable. Heads of the Grand Council Departments will be electable once a month. The Chief of Staff position will be electable every 3 months. Article III: Removal from the alliance Anyone can submit a request to expel a member from the Trilateral Commission. The commission government will review the case and may dismiss it if it is deemed irrelevant or not made in the interest of the commission. The accused nation will be given 24 hours to respond to the accusations. However, this Grace period may be extended at the will of the Chairman, or a majority vote by the government. Any member that declares war without Government approval may be expelled immediately without a vote from the Body Republic. The Chairman cannot be expelled from the Alliance. The Chairman can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article IV: Revision of the Charter Any member can submit a motion to revise the Charter to the Body Republic floor. However, majority vote of the Supreme Council will be required for approval. Article II:2:A.I can only be revised by the Chairman. ' Rule Sets ' Tech Raiding Rules These Are The Current Rules For Tech Raiding. You Are Free To Tech Raid, But You Must Follow The Rules Below. Disclaimer: If You Are Attacked Back, Or By Someone Else As A Result Of A Tech Raid, You Will Receive NO Assistance. When You Tech Raid You Are Doing So At Your Own Risk. 1. Consent Has to Be Given By The Chairman Or One Of His Representatives, Whom Will Review The Nation Firsthand. 2. The Nation Has to Be Over 12 Days Inactive. 3. The Nation Has To Be Weaker Then The Attacking Nation. 4. Absolutely NO Attacking Red Team Nations. 5. Attack No More Than One Nation At A Time. 6. The Target Nation's Alliance Affiliation Must Be Set To 'none' or 'None'; You Are Not To Attack Nations With NONE As Their Alliance Affiliation Because NONE Is An Alliance. ''' Government Membership Rules 1. '''All Government Members Are To Be On The Black Team :*We Are A Predominant Black Team Alliance. Although It's Not Required For Our Members To Be On Black Team, (It Is Encouraged Though.) It Is Required For Our Members To Be On The Black Team. We Represent A Black Team Alliance And It Wouldn't Look Good If Some Of Our Staff Wasn't On The Black Team. 2. '''All Government Staff Is Required To Recruit. :* Everyday That You Are Online, You Are To Message At Least 20 Non-Aligned Cyber Nations Members, Asking Them To Join Our Alliance. 3. '''All Government Staff Is Required To Be Active. :* There's No Purpose Of Being Involved In The Government If You're Not Going To Be Active. If Your Going On Vacation Or Leaving Temporarily, Let Us Know So That We Can Find Someone To Fill Your Spot While Your Gone. ---- See Also Confederacy of Imperial States category:Black team alliances Category:Trilateral Commission